


His Very Own Sunrise

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies





	

There had been mentions of vampires recalling their last sunrise with great clarity. Louis himself had mentioned his final sunrise in that infamous book of his. How it was a farewell from humanity and all that he had known. Yet it was as if it were his first and only. There was a melancholy to it, a deep yearning that could never again be quenched. 

Lestat could understand little of that. The final sunrise did not hold his attention. Had he even seen it? Did he even care to? Lestat didn’t dwell on it. He had turned his back on the sun and instead faced the darkness with a roar. 

The sun could be forgotten and avoided without care and it didn’t matter anyway, because the simple truth was that Louis was his sunrise.  It couldn’t be said that Louis’s personality was bright and cheerful. No, Louis was dark and broody but it didn’t matter. He was still Lestat’s bit of sunlight that both burned and beckoned him with a curling smile and a caress of warmth. 

Each time Lestat reunited with Louis it felt like the first time. Each time he saw those bright green eyes, Lestat was transfixed. Was that how Louis had felt as he watched the heavens light up? That perfection itself was bestowed upon him? And just like leaving the sun behind, each time he and Louis parted ways, it was as if death grasped at Lestat’s throat and refused to release him. 

Their love was marred with betrayal and ghosts. It was constantly on the edge of oblivion. A ghost with hair like spun gold and a laugh like a bell would echo in the back of their minds. A name neither of them dared speak. Fire followed them, from the first time to the last, always silently promising to return. Their love was burning and toxic, destroying all that strayed in its path and leaving destruction and pain behind. Lestat would not have it any other way. 

It had been long since they last separated, words filled with malice and cruelty as their parting gifts. The sun had vanished over the treetops and it had been so very dark and Lestat had been so alone. But like a new day approaching, it would not be forever. Now it appeared Lestat’s sunrise had returned.

It was a muggy night and Lestat had just finished his meal when the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He knew that chill anywhere and his lips curled into a smirk as he turned his eyes down the alley. Louis walked from the mist, eyes illuminated and fixed on his Maker. His movements were unhurried and graceful and Lestat was struck with pride as he looked at the being he had created. Lestat stood at his full height and stepped over the body of his meal to stride towards his fledgling. 

Lestat reached a hand out towards Louis, silently calling him forward and Louis did so, stepping close to his Maker and allowing Lestat to pull him forward. Lestat kissed Louis, gently at first but quickly giving way for a more primal touch that was returned just as desperately. He nipped at Louis’s full lips, delighted at the returned attention. He pulled back reluctantly and lifted his hand  cupping Louis’s face in it. He studied Louis, basking in his loveliness and stroking him thumb over pouty lips.

“My Beautiful One,” Lestat whispered, moving forward so his lips brushed over his fledgling’s. “You’ve come back to me?” He prompted with a tone of hope in his voice. Louis smiled, eyes bright in the dim light of the street lamp.

“If you’ll have me.” He replied, his voice so very soft. Lestat chuckled, brushing stray hair from Louis’s eyes and moving his hands so they rested on either side of Louis’s face. For a long while he simply admired his love, holding him tenderly as Louis gazed back with eyes that were both far too old and far too young. This was as close to Heaven as Lestat was ever going to get and he yearned for Louis to stay. He took Louis’s hand in his own and brought it over his chest. 

“My heart is yours.” He murmured against Louis’s lips and his fledgling smiled at him, like the dawn itself cresting over mountaintops and Lestat once again could breathe. 


End file.
